


Summer Time: Deuce

by mezzaluna_ch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternater Universe - Summer Trip, Confessions, M/M, Slight Humor, Slight Soft, Slight fluff, implied hyuckhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch
Summary: A simple summer trip made memorable by heart-fluttering confessions.♫ ♫ ♫I still miss the moonlight...I said it was fate deep in the night on the road...I remember the night when the bright star was embroidered here...I sang lalala by myself...
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	Summer Time: Deuce

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Doyoung groans, as he feels being shaken from his sleep, recognizing Jungwoo's voice after a few heartbeats. He sits up on his bed, hair dishevelled.

A time of the year where you ought to spend most of your days outside, basking in the warmth of the radiant sun, trailing along the rows of lush trees and inhaling the fresh air Mother Nature is emitting. After a year of running around the campus for due reports and projects while beating its deadlines, Doyoung can say that he spent his junior year in college blissfully, along with his friends.

That's how they have decided to take a week-long break in a rented pension house for their summer trip before most of them enter their senior year.

"It's MT time!" Donghyuck shouts as he gets out of his bedroom with a cheeky grin on his face, flapping his arms as he makes his way out.

"Good morning Hyuckie." Johnny greets him, stirring his French press coffee, sitting comfortably at the counter.

"Hyung! I'm done packing. I'll visit Yukhei for a minute. I'll see you all downstairs. Don't be late."

"Didn't you just talk to him until late last night?

"Hyung! Don't be like that! Anyways, see you downstairs." Hyuck answers defensively before dashing out.

"It's too early for a commotion." Doyoung grumbles as he sits down across Johnny for a quick breakfast, courtesy of Taeyong.

"Jungwoo is taking a shower and done packing last night. I'll get ready, as well. Be sure the two of you is also done in half an hour, along with your dishes being cleaned." Taeyong said, as he prances around the kitchen.

Doyoung and Johnny nods.

Living under one roof with other people is chaotic and chill at the same time --let alone five people. They were freshmen students who were randomly put together after they applied for their university dorms. At first, Doyoung thought it would be a dorm good for only two or three people but he was wrong since their dorms is big enough for four or five people.

When he arrived, Taeyong and Johnny are already residing in. He added himself in. Jungwoo resided with them a year later, followed by Donghyuck not long after.

The school admins lets them decide for their room arrangement, which they are thankful for. Thus, agreeing among themselves that he, Taeyong and Johnny can have their own rooms, then Jungwoo and Donghyuck shares one bedroom.

He was grateful that they compromise with each other while living together.

As they descends downstairs, Doyoung can see Donghyuck talking animatedly to Yukhei. Taeil, on his side, is listening casually to them. Yuta is so engrossed on reading his manga while crouching down. Jaehyun is busy shuffling on his phone at the side. All are with their own bags.

"Yukhei, why don't you just come along with us?" Johnny asks.

"As much as I would love to spend it with all of you, I can't. I have to be in Hong Kong today for some family duties."

"I'll miss you. Tell Uncle and Auntie I love and miss them too." Donghyuck chimes in, pouting and clinging.

"If that's so, why don't you come with me then?"

"It's the very same reason why Jungwoo hyung isn't with Mark now. Our cupid business is open." Donghyuck whispers, throwing a cautious glance at Johnny.

"Who's the victim this time?"

"Johnny hyung."

"Just him?" Yukhei raises a brow.

"He's the only one who is hopeless. I can't convince him that he has a chance with Taeil hyung. Taeyong hyung and Yuta hyung are going slow but good. Jaehyun is too proud for his feelings so he can manage. But Johnny hyung isn't. He flirts casually for fun but when it comes to Taeil hyung, he's lost." Donghyuck explains in whisper again, careful not to let Johnny hear them.

"Sounds fun! Keep me updated." Yukhei nods at his boyfriend and wraps him in a warm embrace.

"Hi Taeil." Johnny turns his attention to Taeil, Jungwoo and Doyoung's choirmate, who nods at him with a wide smile in response.

"Hey, Yukkuri." Taeyong said softly, bending down towards the Japanese guy, who looks up at the former, beaming. He settles beside Yuta, who goes back to reading.

"Taeil hyung!" Jungwoo comes running towards the small hyung, engulfing him a hug. Johnny frowns at the sight.

"Jungwoo, stop clinging like slime and let Taeil hyung breathe." Winwin said half-heartedly, striding towards them with Kun, his boyfriend, following closely.

Jungwoo rolls his eyes at him, but detaches himself from the older. Kun chuckles. Taeil releases a sigh of relief.

"If looks could kill, Jungwoo would be dead by now. You didn't forget for a second that he has Mark, right?" Jaehyun teasingly mutters in a low voice to Johnny, swinging an arm over his shoulders.

"That's the point. He already has one so why is he sticking like glue to the love of my life?" Johnny complains in a low voice as well, his frown grows deeper.

"Mark is in Canada for the summer break, remember? Also, Jungwoo, who also happens to be your roommate, is always fond of Taeil hyung. So stop with your petty jealousy and take this trip as a chance to confess." Jaehyun laughs at him boisterously, causing the others to glance at them.

Jaehyun subtly give a flirty wink at Doyoung who shrugs in return.

"Should I take an advice from someone who is helplessly pining on my other roommate?" Johnny stated.

"At least I'm pinning and flirting all at once. Unlike you." Jaehyun retorts back, earning a hard slap on his arm from Johnny.

Not long after, they are ready to go. During the ride, Jaehyun wants to sit beside Doyoung, only to be push aside by Yuta at the back seat. Taeyong settles beside him, giving Jaehyun a shrug. Johnny keeps Donghyuck at his side, along with Jaehyun who is sulking and giving silent glares at the Japanese boy.

Jungwoo, Winwin and Kun take their seats as well. After an hour of playing word chains, they succumb to sleep.

♥ ~ ♣~ ♥

"Okay. Let's settle our room arrangements first so we can unpack." Taeyong announces as they gather inside. They nod then began checking each bedrooms in excitement, leaving their belongings in the large living room.

While the others were roaming around the house, Taeyong choose to gather their food that they bought from the store along their way and proceeds to the kitchen, settling everything on the table top.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly startles him, almost making a bag fall from the table. He whips his head so hard that he thought his neck is about to snap.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Yuta said, offering an apologetic smile as he casually strides towards him.

"It's fine. It’s just that I least expected it." Taeyong replies as he settles each grocery item, arranging them so he can place them in the fridge. Yuta nods as he begins to assists the latter.

They moved around the kitchen in teamwork. They did the task in silence until everything is in place. Once they are done, Taeyong immediately starts making ramen, a staple food for a starved soul.

"I thought we'll be choosing our rooms first." Yuta said teasingly.

"That can wait. Let's eat first." Taeyong reasons out.

“You have a point! I'll settle the table and then gather everyone since that won't take long." Yuta agrees.

"Hyung, are you preparing the table? What's for dinner though?" Doyoung asks as he enters the kitchen, eyes fixed on the Japanese boy who is gathering the utensils.

"We're having ramen. Also, I'd appreciate a hand Doyoung."

"Sure." Doyoung makes his way as he gets the bowls from the cupboards and arranges them in the large dining table.

Afterwards, Yuta calls out everyone for dinner.

"Wow! This is definitely delicious." Jungwoo exclaims as he takes a sit, following him is Donghyuck who beams at the sight of food. The others agree with him as they also takes a sit.

They had a merry dinner as they talked about everything and anything that comes to mind, not showing any signs of exhaustion. Jungwoo and Jaehyun lose in a play of rock-paper-scissors so they end up doing the dishes.

"So how should we divide the rooms?" Taeyong asks as they gather in the living room once again.

"Let's see. There are three rooms upstairs, two for two people and one for four people in bunk beds. One room in the corner is with a queen-size bed." Johnny explains.

"That one room in the corner is definitely for lovebirds so Jungwoo hyung and I will take it." Donghyuck declares, earning a playful nod from the older.

"Hey! You're suddenly no fun, Hyuckie." Winwin teases, making Kun laugh.

"What are you two scheming?" Taeyong asks suspiciously as he stares from Donghyuck to Winwin. The two just wink at him.

"Now, that spells trouble. I don't have a good feeling about this." Doyoung mutters as he slightly shakes his head.

"We can't let those two be in the same room." Johnny stated, referring to Donghyuck and Jungwoo.

"If that's the case, then let's do it randomly. By age-order, we'll go inside the room of our choice regardless of the number of bed." Jaehyun said.

"Hyung, that sounds exciting! Let's do that." Donghyuck exclaims.

"That sounds fair enough. Taeil hyung, you can start. Everyone close your eyes, no peeking." Taeyong with finality.

In the end, Donghyuck and Taeil end up occupying the one in the living room. Winwin, Kun, Jaehyun and Johnny get the four-person room. Taeyong and Yuta become roommates. Jungwoo and Doyoung share a room. They proceed to get ready for bed, opting to retire early for the night.

"Bunny, why are you sleeping in the couch?" Jaehyun shakes Doyoung who he found asleep the moment he steps in the living room right after he wakes up. Doyoung just hums and nuzzle into the pillow deeper. Jaehyun just shrugs at the sight then strides into the kitchen, only to find Kun whipping some pancakes while busy giggling with his boyfriend.

"Cut it out lovebirds. It's damn too early." Jaehyun scowls at the sight.

"It's already 10 in the morning, Mr. Grumpy." Winwin retorts back, making Kun laughs.

Jaehyun chooses to grab a plate of pancakes and goes back to the living room. He places it across Doyoung who seems to be still asleep then takes a sit beside the coffee table.

Doyoung scrunches his nose as he catch the smell of pancakes then rubs his eyes through the back of his hand. He throws Jaehyun a scowl while the latter gives him a cheeky grin.

"What the hell Jaehyun." He mutters, annoyed at the tempting food.

"Doie, come on. It's time to eat, not to sleep. Say ah!" Jaehyun brings a spoonful of pancakes towards him. He instantly opens his mouth for the food. The former gives him a thumb up then continues munching on the pancakes, giving him another spoonful each time.

"Get ready everybody for some action. We are going laser tag!" Donghyuck exclaims, running all over the house.

True to the younger’s words, they indeed found themselves an hour later in a laser tag. With all the commotion about teaming up, Taeyong ultimately decide to do it through a game of wits. That's how he, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Donghyuck, and Taeil becomes a team. Yuta, Doyoung, Johnny, Winwin, and Kun makes up the other team.

"No doubt, this will be fun!" Jungwoo stated, earning an approving grin from Winwin and Kun.

"Don't you dare cheat, Jung." Doyoung whispers to Jaehyun while they are getting ready to play.

"If I get to kiss you, then I don't see any reason not to." Jaehyun teases him.

Except the kiss didn't happen.

As expected, it becomes chaotic as soon as they start especially knowing how competitive they can be since snacks are on the line. Doyoung and Kun tend to be strategic that makes them lead the team in offense and defenses. On the other hand, Donghyuck, Jaehyun and Taeil are the ones who are passionate about winning, thinking to just attack at every chance they get.

Everybody is all over the place, exchanging shots and hides in every corner. The game lasts for two hours; all of them end up burning their calories. In the end, Yuta, Doyoung, Johnny, Winwin and Kun win the game.

"What are planning to buy?" Johnny asks Taeil as they step inside the convenience store.

"Hotdog and ramen." Taeil beams at him, clearly excited.

"You're so cute, Taeil." Johnny said with a grin, patting his head.

They walk around to gather their preferred snacks to no end since the losing team will pay for them.

"Here, Doie. Say Ah." Jaehyun says as he feeds Doyoung some ramen for the second time of the day.

"Ugh! Disgustingly sweet! Quit it lovebirds." Winwin stated in a mocking tone, glancing at them.

"We're not lovebirds." Doyoung retorts.

"Not yet!" Jaehyun counters, earning a glare from Doyoung.

"Why aren't you dating him yet?" Taeil asks.

"We're just friends." Doyoung supplies.

"Bunny, don't say that!" Jaehyun whines.

"It's a hyung, Jung Jaehyun." Doyoung glares.

"Are you sure you'll only have a kimbap?" Yuta whispers at Taeyong amidst the playful banters, looking concerned since the latter is only eating so little.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Taeyong replies.

"Here, have some of my udon." Yuta said, still unconvinced, sliding his food. Taeyong decides to take it.

“Jungwoo hyung, say ah!" Donghyuck said teasingly.

"Hyuckie, I love you. Now, Taeil hyung, ah." Jungwoo retorts back with a cheeky grin.

"Stop it Jungwoo." Taeil said, laughing hard.

"What's for dinner, Taeyong hyung?" Jungwoo asks, changing the topic.

"Meat, of course!" Winwin and Kun said in chorus.

"Alright! Leave it to me and Taeil." Johnny announces.

"Me?" Taeil suddenly blurts out, confused. Johnny just laughs at him.

True to his words when dinner comes, Johnny assigned himself in grilling the meat for their dinner with Taeil as his assistant.

"Here, Taeil." Johnny feeds his assistant who happily munches it.

At the end of the day, everyone had a sumptuous dinner that made them full.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The sun is out and bright, illuminating the whole place, a sign of a new day. The winds are dancing around making the atmosphere cool despite heat. The waves sound enticing, luring them to take a dip.

It's summer, after all.

They are currently at a beach, which is a five-minute walk from their pension house. It was an impromptu decision, since most of them wants to explore the area near their pension house and that they spent the last few days indoors. It's for adventure and fun, Donghyuck adds.

"Are you enjoying this trip so far?" Johnny asks, as he turns to Taeil, who is reading a book under the shade of an umbrella.

"Yes. It's relaxing despite it being chaotic." Taeil answers.

"That's good to know then."

"Everyone is clearly enjoying the day. Take a look." Taeil gestures around.

Johnny nods then really looks around, only to see his friends having fun running and swimming around. Doyoung, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Donghyuck play around in the water with a beach ball that he didn't know they have. Winwin and Kun are sitting where the beach meets the sand, clearly taking a break from swimming. The couple keeps on laughing at the game that the other four are playing. Taeyong and Yuta choose to play tag with the waves at their feet, laughing as well.

They spent hours at the beach that they went back to their pension house only when the sun sets.

"I am sore." Donghyuck groans, as he flops himself in the living room after washing up.

"Yeah…" They agree in chorus, resting in the living room as well.

After a few minutes of just lying down and fiddling on their phones, Jungwoo feels bored.

"Hey, let's play a game." He suggests.

"Not a bad idea. What game should we play?" Donghyuck responds.

"I'm not saying yes to any games the two of you are suggesting." Doyoung said, glancing at them suspiciously.

"Hyung... Doyoung hyung, I'm your favorite brother." Jungwoo said, making puppy eyes.

"Come on, hyung. You're no fun." Donghyuck persuades.

"He's right Doyoung. One game isn't bad." Kun chimes in.

"So what game is on your mind, Jungwoo?" Taeil asks.

"Nothing fancy, just a classic game --7 minutes in heaven with a twist." The younger announces.

"Seriously? What kind of twist are you thinking?" This time, Yuta asks.

"We'll choose our partners through spin the bottle."

"Cool. Everyone, gather in the bedroom so we can start." Winwin announces.

"I can't believe you're excited for this." Jaehyun said to him in a low voice.

"Cut it, Jung. I know you'll sit directly opposite of Doyoung hyung."

"You're really my best friend." Jaehyun snickers.

After a few minutes, they assemble themselves in a circulation formation on the floor.

"So everyone knows the rules, right?" Jungwoo asks, glancing at them.

"We'll use that empty walk-in closet over there." Jungwoo continues, pointing at the said closet that's in a corner of the room.

Once the game starts, everybody twitches unknowingly as they wait for the bottle to stop spinning, anticipating for the first pair.

"Taeil hyung, let's go." Donghyuck said with enthusiasm.

"I didn't know getting locked in a closet makes you this excited." Taeil murmurs as he closes the walk-in closet. The younger just gives him a sheepish grin.

"7 minutes starts now!" Jungwoo shouts at them.

"Hyung, what do you think of Johnny hyung?" Donghyuck asks expectantly in an instant.

"He's a nice guy."

"That's too generic hyung. Let me rephrase it. Is there a chance for Johnny hyung to be your boyfriend?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Hyung, I told you before that he has a crush on you and I know you are interested in him too. Don't ever deny it! So why don't you act first instead of waiting?" Donghyuck urges the older.

"Don't remind me. I regret it." Taeil counters.

"Is it my fault that you decided to get drunk on my birthday party last year? Drunken thoughts are sober thoughts, at one point. I can even remember you rambling about him with a pout on your face. Come on hyung! It's time for your love life to have some progress."

"So what do you want me to do?" Taeil gives in after a few minutes.

"Just tell him that you're interested in him." Donghyuck stated in a convincing voice. Taeil narrows him eyes at him in doubt.

When return to their place, Taeil gazes at Johnny. He may have been doing for a while since the latter waves and smiles at him.

Not long after, another round starts.

"Alright! Lion get up!" Jungwoo declares.

"Lion?" Taeyong blurts out

"My pet name for him." Jungwoo answers with a wink, making everyone snicker except for the former who frowns.

"Hyung, should we role-play?"Jungwoo asks playfully after Doyoung shouts the starts of their seven minutes.

He hits the closet hard then covers his mouth, suppressing his laugh. However, Yuta laughs out loud. Afterwards, they start squirming in the tight closet, making various noises and not minding what the others might be thinking of them. Yuta never thought he’ll be able to have a good laugh of how silly Jungwoo’s actions are.

"Woah! You both are a mess." Kun said in between his laughs.

"Settle down both of you so we can carry on." Taeyong said, taking the bottle and ready for another spin.

Round after round, pair after pair come and go in the walk-in closet.

“At last! It's our turn, Doie." Jaehyun said with excitement. Doyoung shrugs while getting up.

"So, when are we going official?" Jaehyun asks, dimples decorating his face, as soon as they are inside the closed space.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Doyoung said nonchalantly.

Jaehyun smirks, leaning closer while Doyoung takes a step back on instinct.

"Bunny, don't you think it's time to stop playing push and pull?"

"I'm still having fun though." Doyoung smirks.

Jaehyun encircles his arms around Doyoung's slim waist, gazing intently at him with a playful smile. The latter wraps his arms around Jaehyun's neck, tugging the ends of his hair lightly.

"I only have 7 minutes so I'll make the most of it." Jaehyun said in a low voice, eyes lock at Doyoung's lips.

"You're getting bold, Jung." Doyoung stated, challenging him.

Jaehyun never backs out on a challenge.

Just like that, Jaehyun captures Doyoung's lips in a slow kiss as if they have all the time in world. Jaehyun bites his lower lip, seeking for better entry. When the latter tilts his head and opens his mouth, the former takes the opportunity right away, swallowing every moans and whimpers that wants to escape from his mouth. He tightens his hands on his waist as he feel Doyoung's hands carding his hair.

Jaehyun really takes in everything that Doyoung is offering in those 7 minutes.

The kiss breaks as when they gasp for air.

"Alright lovebirds! It's time to stop making out." Donghyuck shouts as he open the closet, making Doyoung push Jaehyun suddenly.

Jaehyun winces in pain. Doyoung throws him a concerned look.

Donghyuck smirks at them.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Good morning Johnny." Taeil greets as he sits down beside Johnny who is petting a dog. He found the former by the pool area, playing with a dog.

"Wanna try petting him?"

"Sure!" Taeil beams.

The dog seems to like the attention they have a giving since it keeps on leaning closer to them. They continue petting and playing with the dog for an hour or so.

"So... Hyuckie told me something interesting during the 7-minutes in heaven game two days ago." Taeil stated after a few heartbeats.

"What nonsense did he talk about?" Johnny replies. Taeil hums, thinking while still petting the dog who is sitting beside him.

"Don't recall it. It's not true anyways." Johnny said with an annoyed tone.

"If it's not true then I don't even stand a chance in first place then." Taeil concludes, looking like an ignored puppy.

"Don't speak in riddles, Taeil. It's still morning." Johnny looks at him in confusion.

"Forget it then." Taeil said, smirking, obviously enjoying the former's expression.

"Don't you dare leave me hanging." Johnny grips his wrist when the older attempts to stand up.

"I'm interested in you, Johnny. Hyuck told me you are too but you said that it's not true so--"

"What? What did you just say?"

"I'm not repeating myself. It was loud and clear." Taeil replies in a stern voice.

"No! I take it back. I'll make it up to you. Just wait." Johnny said in determined voice.

"Okay. If you say so, I’ll look forward to it Johnny." Taeil responds, as he really stands up this time.

Everyone stuffs themselves as they chatter and bicker. Another round of rock-paper-scissors makes Kun, Winwin and Jungwoo the ones who washes and cleans the dishes this time.

"Hey Woo, Taeyong hyung is still giving you a cold shoulder." Winwin stated as they clean up.

"Yuta hyung still didn't explain to him that it was just for fun. Nothing really happened. I didn't expect that Taeyong hyung will take it seriously." Jungwoo reasons out.

"Are they not talking?" This time Kun asks as he wipes the cleaned dishes.

"Sort of. Yuta hyung said that he will talk to him. I just don't know when. I even keep on bothering him." Jungwoo pouts.

"Stop pouting. You're not cute." Winwin slaps his arm lightly.

Kun and Jungwoo laughs while the former rolls his eyes.

They spend their own time for the afternoon.

When they started playing the karaoke, it's as if they are doing a concert with all their energy. Bouncing to the rhythm and singing along the lines, even lip syncing dramatically with their make-up microphones. Knowing that dinner approaches and being driven by their competitive spirits, they come up to a battle of whoever gains the lowest score will be the one in-charge for their dinner.

"So let's do it by trio. Johnny hyung, Taeil hyung, and I will be in one team." Donghyuck announces.

"Fine! I can go with Kun hyung and Winwin hyung." Jungwoo replies.

"Guess I'll pair with Doie and then Taeyong hyung will be paired with Yuta hyung. " Jaehyun stated.

"I thought this will be a trio game?" Taeyong questions.

"Yongie, be a sport. You're stuck with me." Yuta said, clutching at the latter's arm.

Their mini battle consists of songs in various genres. Taeyong and Yuta started it with an upbeat song from the J-band, One OK Rock. Johnny, Taeil, and Donghyuck follows it with a classic song from the band Roo'ra. Jungwoo, Winwin and Kun chooses Growl by Exo. Jaehyun and Doyoung belts out the classic Tears by So Chan Whee that ends up everyone to groove.

After all the fun, Taeyong and Yuta ends up losing but Doyoung volunteers to cook instead despite Donghyuck's complain of "You're no fun, hyung!" and Jaehyun's pout.

"So what's for dinner Doie?" Jaehyun's question makes Doyoung stop on his heels and turns around, only to see the former striding towards him.

"I thought you feel like not cooking today."

"Yes but can I leave my boyfriend alone? Clearly not."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, my boyfriend who is looking like a cute and adorable bunny while staring at me." Jaehyun smiles at him, dimples appearing proudly.

"Don't push your luck too hard Jung."

"What do you mean by that? We kissed Doie. It means a lot to me. Don't ever tell me that it means nothing to you because if you say so, I'll be so hurt to the point where my heart will be shattered to pieces. I'll wallow myself in pain and agony. I'll be depressed and it will be you damn fault. You have to take responsibility of my precious heart."

"If you're done with your dramatic monologue, feel free to start helping me." Doyoung replies as he cuts the vegetables for the kimchi stew.

"Fine! You're lucky you're my boyfriend." Jaehyun said in a defeated tone and proceeds helping him.

Meanwhile the others settle for a round of UNO while waiting.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Baobei, look at the view." Donghyuck said as turns the camera towards the overlooking scenery of nature across the terrace. He is face timing with his boyfriend who is currently spending his summer in his hometown.

"Wow!" Yukhei gapes, eyes wide and jaw drops.

"I should come back here with you. What do you think?"

"Of course! How about spending our early autumn there in a couple of months?" Yukhei asks in excitement.

"Cool! I think it will be beautiful too. So, how's my baby doing these days?"

"Clearly missing you, sunshine." Yukhei pouts like a lovesick giant puppy.

"Don't pout. It doesn't suit you." Donghyuck teases him.

"Stop bullying your boyfriend." Yukhei defends. Donghyuck coos at him then laughs out loud at the former's face.

"Hey Lucas!" Jungwoo greets as soon as Donghyuck directs the phone to him the moment he enters the terrace.

"Hey Zeus! How's Mark?, by the way."

"He's fighting against loneliness all by himself."

"You and Hyuck are really friends. You think alike." Lucas comments, getting a scoff from his boyfriend.

"Anyway, how are things going?" Lucas continues, displaying an expectant look.

"I knocked some sense out of Taeil hyung during our game. However, Jungwoo crossed a line so now Taeyong hyung is giving him a cold shoulder." Donghyuck answers proudly.

"That's it? Are you sure you didn't plan anything big?"

"No! Why should we? All they need is my enlightenment." Donghyuck defends. Jungwoo nods.

"Alright! If you say so. Today's your last day there, right?"

"Sadly, it is. We're going to have a campfire later. I can't wait to roast those fluffy marshmallows." This time, Jungwoo answers, clearly delighted at the mention of food.

"Okay! Anyways, I gotta go now. Mom's calling for some errands downstairs. Talk to you later, sunshine!" Lucas waves at them.

"Be a good boy and tell Auntie that I miss her."

"So what are you going to do about Taeyong hyung?" Donghyuck faces his friend as soon as hangs up the call.

"I'll just leave it to Yuta hyung." Jungwoo answers with a wink.

♣ ~ ♥ ~ ♣

"Yongie... " Yuta said softly, as he opens the door of their shared bedroom then strides towards to bed where Taeyong is sitting, reading a manhwa without sparing him a glance.

Taking his silence as a yes, he walks towards him then flops himself beside the latter.

"Are you still going to ignore me? Today's our last day." Yuta asked after a few deafening silence. This time, Taeyong looks at him blankly.

"I'm sorry for anything that I did that upsets you." He displays his puppy eyes, hoping it might worked.

"Did you have fun during the game?"

"Of course but only because Jungwoo is really funny. He was the one doing all those stuff. I swear all I did was laugh for how hilarious he really looked like." Yuta explains.

"How about the nickname?" Taeyong questions again.

"So it’s the nickname that makes you jealous after all. Anyway, that was Jungwoo being a tease. I didn’t even know where he picked it up. Also, you know how playful he is. You didn't forget that he has a boyfriend, right?"

"If he has a boyfriend, why does he flirt boldly?"

"Yongie, baby. Mark is his boyfriend who is currently in Canada for summer. Jungwoo is not flirting with me. Remember that. Also, your Yukkuri is the only nickname I acknowledged. Plus, it's my one and only favorite."

"Baby? Did you just call me baby?"

"Yongie, come on! I said a lot of things. Baby is the only word that registers to you. Also, stop being cold to your roommate."

"I will if he stops calling you with the nickname. Only I have the right to call you in any nickname."

"I didn't know Lee Taeyong is the possessive type." Yuta said in a taunting tone. Taeyong just glares at him.

"Okay, as you wish. Now put the manhwa down and give me some warm cuddles while I nap."

Yuta lies down on the bed, grabbing Taeyong's wrist, dragging him to lie as well. The latter didn't show any signs of protests, instead complies what he wants.

Taeyong spoons Yuta as they succumb to slumber.

♣ ~ ♥ ~ ♣

Johnny is strolling along the lawn, feeling the warm afternoon breeze brushing on him. He decides to relax a little before their campfire. As he scans the area, he can see the firewood being stacked neatly on the side; logs are being set-up in a circle that will be their make-up seats later.

He stays still on his spot, until he hears a few strings being plucked that comes along with a soft humming from a corner. Curious, he approaches the place where it's coming from silently, only to see Taeil sitting on a bench, strumming a guitar.

"Hey Taeil..." Johnny said quietly, afraid that he may have disturbed him.

"Oh Johnny, hello." Taeil responds with a smile.

"What are you playing?" Johnny asks, eyeing the instrument.

"Nothing in particular, just anything that comes to mind."

"It sounds lovely though. Can you try a few tunes?"

Taeil chuckles as a response then starts humming randomly as he plays the guitar again.

"Can I try instead?" Johnny asks after a few moments.

"Sure!" Taeil replies with a cheeky grin as he hands him the instrument.

♣ ~ ♥ ~ ♣

Finding shade on the swing that's situated in a corner by the pool area, Doyoung takes a seat and lightly sways it by his feet. He leans back and closes his eyes, ready to take an afternoon nap before their rather chaotic campfire happens.

"Why are you sleeping in here bunny?" Jaehyun whispers from behind while rocking the swing lightly, prompting Doyoung to jump out of his wits.

"What the hell Jaehyun!" Doyoung screams, eyes glaring at him. Jaehyun can't help but chuckles seeing how adorable the former looks despite glaring at him.

"Make room for me bunny." Jaehyun said, as takes a seat on the swing, beside him.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I miss my boyfriend."

"Stop being a sap."

"It's been days since we became boyfriends officially so what should we do on our first date as boyfriends next week?"

"Stop assuming Jung. You didn't even ask me."

"So pretty and charming Kim Doyoung, will you go on dates with me starting next week as my boyfriend?" Jaehyun stated with a cheeky grin, placing a peck on the former's knuckles.

"Will stop being cheesy and cringey if I say yes?"

"Most likely..."

"Alright... Let's go on dates as boyfriends but you plan everything." Doyoung replies, leaning closer to him until he's able to rest his head on the latter's shoulder.

"Great! Now come closer so you can start napping properly." Jaehyun said, then wraps his arm around Doyoung's shoulder, bringing him closer.

Soon, Jaehyun falls asleep too as they bask under the afternoon sun with the wind hushing them.

♣ ~ ♥ ~ ♣

When night falls, everyone becomes busy preparing for the campfire. Johnny and Jaehyun are the ones tasked to set-up the woods for the fire. Kun, Doyoung and Taeyong keep their hands on preparing the food for their dinner and the ones they will eat during the campfire. Donghyuck and Jungwoo are in the living room, strumming some tunes which they can play during the campfire. Winwin and Yuta prepare the utensils that are to be used and the drinks.

Once everything has been set, they gather around the dining area for their dinner as Donghyuck shares the songs that they are planning to play. Taeyong gives a smile of approval towards them. Jungwoo returns a cheeky grin towards the older.

"Also, Johnny hyung said he'll play the guitar too." Donghyuck declares.

"Oh I won't really play something in particular. Just a few tunes so don't expect anything." Johhny stated.

Everyone just nods.

"Cook your marshmallows properly" Jungwoo said with a snicker. Everyone laughs out loud as a reply.

"Now it's music time!!!" Donghyuck exclaims, as he grabs the guitar after finishing his marshmallows. He starts plucking a few strings and hums.

_Do you love the rain? Does it make you dance?  
When you're drunk with your friends at a party?  
What's your favorite song, does it make you smile?  
Do you think of me?_

_When you close your eyes, tell me, what are you dreamin'?  
Everything, I wanna know it all_

_I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more  
Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours  
And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try  
If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life  
I'm gonna love you _

Doyoung and Kun play along the tunes as they harmonize with the younger. Everyone seems to be absorb to the music as they move along the soft melody.

"Your turn, Johnny hyung." After a few more songs being played, Donghyuck hands the string instrument to him.

Johnny grabs the instrument and plucks a few strings too then he starts reciting as he gazes with adoration and affection at Taeil, who is sitting with beside him.

_You’re my everything_

_All paths lead up to you_

_All songs are meant for you_

_And I’m blinded by your light_

_I can only see you in a crowd of countless people in the plaza_

_I see you in every flower along the streets_

_I see you in the coffee that I make time to drink_

_I can picture you along the mountain hills where the sun sets_

_Everything in the world looks different now_

_And “waiting” no longer exists in my dictionary._

_I’m always close to you._

At first, Taeil looks at Johnny with confusion, as he had no idea what the latter is up to. As soon as he heard the first few words of the poem, he smiles at him. He feels as if Johnny is whispering to him, that those words are made for him. It tells him how Johnny truly feels and that it's a requited love affair. He find the act rather sweet and he feels so touched by it. The act tugs heartstrings on him. Johnny made him feel as he's the most loved person in the world.

"Awww! Isn't that too sweet and romantic hyung?" Donghyuck cooes, leaning at Jungwoo once Johnny is done. Jungwoo cooes louder.

"Aww... Johnny hyung made me realized that I have a very unromantic boyfriend." Donghyuck stated further, shaking his head.

"What a shame, Hyuckie!" Taeyong suddenly said, raising a empty can of beer in the air.

"You're not the only one, Hyuckie!" Jungwoo agrees with a pout.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment but who the hell gave Taeyong a whole can of beer?" Doyoung stated as he observes Taeyong.

Taeyong is no doubt already drunk, which is evident on how his face is covered in crimson pink, as if he is blushing. He giggles freely as his grips the empty can. He leans towards Yuta as he whispers incoherent words, while clinging to him with his free hand. Yuta lets out a groan.

Everyone knows how low his alcohol tolerance is. It seems that they got carried away that Taeyong's action got unnoticed by anyone.

"I think it's time to call it a night." Johnny said, attempting to stand up when he feels a hand clasping his. When he turns to his side, he sees Taeil shaking his head then brings him down to seat again. He's not sure why but he complies nonetheless.

"It's time for bed, Yongie. Get up." This time it's Yuta who gets up, along with Taeyong who stills clings to him like a koala.

"Yukkuri, I feel like I'm flying so carry me." Taeyong answers. Yuta crouches down in front of the former, signalling him to get on his back for a piggyback ride.

Taeyong chuckles in excitement as he gets on Yuta's back.

Donghyuck and Jungwoo readily stand up, following them.

♣ ~ ♥ ~ ♣

Yuta lets out a groan as he puts the drunk Taeyong on the bed.

"Why did you decide to get drunk?" Yuta whispers as he stares at the latter.

"Yukkuri... cold..." Taeyong whines as his hand wonders in between the sheets as if looking for something.

"Where are you, Yukkuri?" Taeyong asked after a few seconds.

"I'm here Yongie. There's no need to be fussy." Yuta replies, intertwining their hands.

"Yukkuri..." Taeyong murmurs, tugging his hand closer. Yuta lies beside Taeyong, sighing.

Taeyong's action only tells him to do so. He scoots closer, aiming to spoon the latter when suddenly the former hovers above him, pinning him on the bed.

Taeyong lets out a snicker.

"I didn't know you are a strong when drunk, Yongie." Yuta smirks.

Instead of getting a reply, Taeyong gives him a peck on his forehead, then in between his brows, to the tip of his nose, at both sides of his cheeks then finally on his lips. Yuta smiles on the kiss, clearly delighted at the former's actions. He considers it to be such a sweet gesture even though Taeyong is drunk. Drunken actions are sober actions, as they say.

"I like you, Yukkuri. I love you boyfriend." Taeyong utters after every peck.

"So we're just going to boyfriends right away? Won't you even ask me?" Yuta asks, voice laced in a playful tone.

He knows the feeling is mutual even though all they do is go on casual dates for the past two years without labelling it, despite telling themselves that they like each other. They find themselves enjoying each other's company. They find comfort in each other's presence. They are like a puzzle piece made to complement one another.

"No! I don't want to ask because I might not like your answer. I'll just be sad." Taeyong said with a pout, as he cups Yuta's face with both of his hands.

Yuta fixes Taeyong's fringe despite the latter's heavy weight on him. Taeyong closes the gap between in a kiss.

This time, it's not a peck but a slow and sweet kiss. A kiss that makes them feel as if they have all the time in the world to taste each other. A kiss where they pour their hearts out without expressing it in words, as if they understand each other's action.

A kiss where it exactly means I love you.

"I love you too boyfriend." Yuta said when their kiss breaks, unsure if Taeyong even hears it.

Taeyong rests at the latter's chest as he lets sleep takes him away.

Yuta closes his eyes as he rubs the former's back softly, lulling himself to sleep as well.

♣ ~ ♥ ~ ♣

After the four people left, Winwin and Kun gets up as well to take a stroll as they go back to the pension house.

"Bunny, let's get some fresh air too. I feel too stuffed." Jaehyun urges Doyoung to stand up, grabbing his wrist. Doyoung can only nod as he massages his temple.

"Take care, you too." Jaehyun turns to Johnny and Taeil as he looks at their intertwined hands.

Jaehyun leads Doyoung to the beach while loosely gripping his wrist. The latter has been silent the whole time. He, also, keeps on massaging his temple lightly.

"How are you feeling?" Jaehyun asks after a few heartbeats. Concern and worry written all over his face.

"I think I had too much drink earlier without noticing it." Doyoung answers, a frown on his face.

"Here, have a drink." Jaehyun hands him a bottled water.

"Where did you get that?" Doyoung narrows his eyes at him.

"I bought it with me. Now, drink slowly." Jaehyun answers, rubbing at the small of his back, hoping it makes Doyoung feel better.

"Thank you." Doyoung said softly.

"It's my duty of take care of my boyfriend." Jaehyun said proudly, flashing him a cheeky grin.

When the chill wind brushes upon them, Doyoung shivers. Jaehyun hugs him from behind then rests his head on Doyoung's shoulders. The former can only close his eyes and holds Jaehyun's hands.

"Why did you bring me here?" Doyoung asks after a moment.

"I wanna get some fresh air with you. Plus, seeing the moon above the sea is such a mystical view. It's much different from staring at the sun."

"Of course, Jaehyun. The moon and sun are two different things." Doyoung responds while looking at the moon too.

"Thank you Doie. Thank you for giving me a chance despite the rumors of being a campus casanova. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for keeping up with me. Thank you for being at my side most of the times. You know how relieved I was when you listened to me explaining and clear those useless rumours. You make me see how different you are from them and make me realize a lot of things. I’m really grateful that you came into my life.” Jaehyun said as if it’s his confession.

"You are still a casanova. My casanova."

Doyoung’s answer excites Jaehyun too much, making him being spin around by the latter. If not by Jaehyun's strong arms being wrap around him, he would have fallen for not being able keep his balance.

"Say it again." Jaehyun stated in excitement.

"Jung Jaehyun, my casanova." Doyoung responds, snaking his arms around Jaehyun's neck.

"This is the part where I have to kiss you."

"I don't think so Jung. Don't push your luck too much."

"Doie..." Jaehyun pouts.

"It's time to go back. We still have to pack for tomorrow."

Doyoung plants a quick kiss on Jaehyun's cheek then drags him to go home.

♣ ~ ♥ ~ ♣

Johnny and Taeil watches as the two leaves while holding hands.

"So... Is this what you mean when you said that you'll make it up?" Taeil turns to Johnny.

"Probably..." Johnny flashes him a sheepish grin.

"Thank you Johnny for making me feel special even just for tonight."

"You're special, Taeil every day in any way possible. I'm happy to know that you like it."

"I really love it. Anything I can do in return?"

"Telling me that you're interested in me is enough. Honestly, I'm harboring a crush on you for quite some time now. I don't know when it started but every time I see you smile, it's as if the sun is beaming at me. Every chuckle and laugh is like a melody in my ears that I keep listening all day. Now, you're like the moon who glimmers my night. Cheesy, isn't it?

"Yeah, your confession is quite sappy to hear." Taeil answers in playful tone.

"So with everything said, can you help me start my love story?"

"Depends on how you are planning to start it..."

"Simple... Go out on a date with me when we go back to Seoul." Instead of answering, Taeil smiles wider then gives Johnny a peck on his cheeks, making him speechless.

"I already give you an answer. Also, it's getting late so we better start moving." Taeil stated as he puts the fire out then urges him to get up as well.

"So is a cafe date fine with you?" Johnny asks as they walk towards the pension house with small steps.

"Anything is fine with me, Johnny." Taeil responds, clasping their hands together as they continue to walk.

Johnny can picture out a cute and adorable Taeil smiling widely at him even in a dark night. When he looks up, the sky is empty except for the lonely moon shining brightly, illuminating everything beneath. It's seems lonely since the stars are nowhere to be found.

"She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is but you're beautiful."

Taeil chuckles at Johnny's reply.

_I still miss the moonlight..._

_I said it was fate deep in the night on the road..._

_I remember the night when the bright star was embroidered here..._

_I sang lalala by myself..._

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Summer Season, I miss you (๑◕︵◕๑)
> 
> Notes:  
> 10,000 Hours by Dan+Shay, Justin Bieber  
> To You by Lee Jong Hwa  
> Midnight Story by Super Junior KRY
> 
> ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ


End file.
